The Creatures
The Creatures refer to three sets of characters that are animate stuffed plush toys. History The Creatures were once the toys of Angus. When Angus was board, he decided to split his toys into two groups and use his master inventing and hacking skills to bring them to life. He made one group good and one group evil, with the hope that they will fight for his entertainment. Once the creatures decided they would not fight, they left Angus. The evil creatures decided to start a paper company and the good creatures separated into two groups, one group eventually met Seymour and befriended him and the other group moved into The Creature Castle, a castle in a desolate part of south Scotland and went into hibernation, leaving a letter and arrows in the hope someone will find them. Appearances - The Evil Creatures The Evil Creatures were seen in The Meaning of this Video, where they begin talking about starting their paper empire. The Evil Creatures, by the time of The Adventure to Destroy the Lego PC Guy, had expanded their paper empire had built a huge airship to run operations from. They had previously used this airship to bomb the roman castle that Lego PC Guy would eventually find. Upon returning to the castle, they spotted Lego PC Guy and witnesses Seymour's failed attempt at destroying him. They saw Lego PC Guy as a potential threat and bombed the castle again and imprisoned Lego PC Guy on Rock R. Also in The Adventure to Destroy the Lego PC Guy, one evil creature stopped Seymour on his adventure and forced him to make pancakes for him. He threatened Seymour that he will be stabbed if he spilt the milk. Seymour deliberately destroyed a 4 pint milk bottle to agitate the creature and escaped before he is stabbed. Appearances - The Good Creatures: Seymour's Group The first good creature to find Seymour was The Squirrel. The Squirrel then told his friends that Seymour was a good guardian and moved in with him. This relationship would not last however as Seymour was in possession of Romana The Killer Rabbit, a rare species of rabbit who permanently have one floppy ear and one straight ear and eat living things only. As the monetary incentives of owning and feeding The Killer Rabbit were too persuasive, Seymour fed The Squirrel to The Killer Rabbit. This persuaded the rest of The Creatures to run away. Some years later, The Killer Rabbit had been destroyed and Seymour was once again looking for companions. He rediscovered all the creatures on his way to destroy the Lego PC Guy, and once again became their guardian, after the adventure he took them home where they still live together. Appearances - The Good Creatures: Mac Guy's Group Before The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531, Mac Guy3135 travelled through Scotland to get to his holiday cottage in Pembrokeshire, where fellow Mac Guys had booked him a holiday. On this journey he discovered the letter left by The Good Creatures asking for a home. Mac Guy3135 followed The Arrows described in the letter to and round a large castle in the most desolate region of south Scotland. He collected all the creatures and continued onwards. He eventually found Mac Guy's Mansion where he was allowed to stay the night. During this night he constructed a vehicle to transport the creatures, The ATM, meaning he was not restricted to the slow movement speed of The Creatures. During The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531, The Good Creatures asked him to go on the quest features in the video and assisted him in this quest. The ATM broke down during the adventure and it was left behind in favour of Fuli. After this adventure he left The Creatures behind in Mac Guy's Mansion and constructed them a new superior ATM. During Invasion of the PC Guys, Mac Guy3135 moved into Mac Guy's Mansion and so permanently lived with The Creatures in the same room, a large bedroom on the top floor of the house opposite to The Cream Room. The Good Creatures went with Mac Guy3135 on the following adventures: * The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys * The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 and Save Seymour * The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone * The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good Notable Creatures Evil Creatures * The Pancake loving bear Seymour's Creatures * Captain Carrot * The Squirrel Mac Guy's Creatures * The Wales Bear * The Scotland Bear * The England Bear * The Ireland Ball * The Frog * The Dragon * The Bunny * The Winnie the Pooh Category:Characters Category:Mystical Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists